The treatment of systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) frequently requires immunosuppression with adrenocorticosteriods or cytotoxic agents such as azathioprine or cyclophosphamide. Chronic therapy with these drugs is complicated by well recognized but often unacceptable toxicities. Few other immunosuppresive drugs have been studied in the treatment of this disease.